Wild Youth
by BurningLiberty
Summary: What happens when 16 year old Bella from small town Forks runs away, ends up in a big city and falls under the charm of one of the biggest gangsters in New York. She discovers a world much larger than the one she left behind and problems much bigger than the ones she ran from. Will she make it through crime, drugs and love? Will bad boy Edward let her save him from himself? Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

'' And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones.

'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs.

Setting fire to our insides for fun…

…

We are the reckless;

we are the wild youth

Chasing visions of our futures

One day we'll reveal the truth

that one will die before he gets there.

…

And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones.

'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone.

We're setting fire to our insides for fun.

Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home,

It was a flood that wrecked this...

…

... and you caused it...

…

Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette,

A lifeless face that you'll soon forget,

My eyes are damp from the words you left,

Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest

…

And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,

'Cause most of us are bitter over someone.

Setting fire to our insides for fun,

to distract our hearts from ever missing them.

But I'm forever missing him.

And you caused it…''

**No copyright infringement intended.**

_**Prologue.**_

I knew from the moment I saw him that he was trouble.

He was the typical 'oh-so cliché' bad boy type. I'd been lost, vulnerable with no money, no friends and nowhere to go. Then there was him. A saviour of sorts, maybe it was his 'dangerous' persona, maybe it was the fact that he'd taken me off the streets and helped with my new life, or maybe it was just him. Either way, I fell for him, hard. I'd thought I'd known him, thought I understood. I didn't, at all. I was under the illusion that I meant as much to him as he meant to me. I didn't, at all. The drink, the drugs, the shady guys, the sex, it was all he was. The love, that was me, all me. The hardest part of everything is that I knew. I knew he'd break my heart yet I'd believed everything. Even so, I could never had guessed or believed what was to happen to our relationship, to him. Maybe I still don't believe it.

The only way out now is to run. Use the connections I'd gained through him and run as far away as I can, from him. But he did love me; maybe that was the biggest problem. That one drug messed up every other drug he was messed up in. I didn't mix with the vodka, cocaine, whores. I was the piece that messed it all up and that scared him, so in return he scared me. So much so, that I'm in his black Porsche, doing 100 m/ph heading anywhere but here. My clothes, my money, my love, It had all been left behind. But that's how it had to be, or I'd never get out of this alive. I'd never thought I'd say something like that in relation to my relationship with him. I hated him because even after last night, I still love him. But he needs help and I'm the last person who can give it to him.

Part of me is hoping that when he wakes up and finds me gone that he'll sober up and realize how badly he's fucked up, but another part of me knows that's just wishful thinking. Some part of me is scared he'll wake up and not remember at all. They say you never truly realize how much you love something until you lose it. I've lost him and I can't begin to describe the pain, heartbreak, despair that I'm feeling. It's worse than anything I've ever felt in my life. I look back over the last few years, the things that lead up my meeting him. But I can't regret it; I can't regret loving him, because he thought me how to love myself. He thought me how to live, which is why I have to leave.

My name is Isabella Swan and this is my story.

**This is a new story I'm thinking of pursuing, if there's good interest in it, I'll most likely continue it. I'm still writing Drift even though I know I've been terrible at updating regularly, forgive me.**

**Review and follow and the like. (: - Burning Liberty.**

**Lyrics at the top are taken from Daughter – Youth.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. **

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I only own the plot. **

* * *

It was still dark. This is to be expected at 4 a.m. I suppose. I'm sitting in _his_ car, outside Jasper's house, waiting. For what, I'm not sure, just waiting. I know why I came here though, I need help. I need to get out quickly and quietly and ensure _he_ never finds me. Until I'm ready to find _him_.

I get out of the car and make my way along the back of Jasper's house. I sneaked my way past the cameras and to the backdoor. They can't see me. No-one can know I was here, no-one can trace me back to here or it's all ruined. I know it will be difficult to get what I want from Jasper. Considering I can't actually tell him what happened, just that I need out.

Once at the back door, I sneak past it and to the shutters to its left. I bring my glove covered right hand up to the keypad and punch in the code. It's supposed to be a secret code, only known by Jasper, Alice, Emmett and _him_. But I know it, because despite what most people think, I wasn't just a trophy girlfriend. I wasn't kept in the dark like Alice or Rose. I got involved, I made my own connections, I know more than _he_ ever allowed me to but once I got into this business, I couldn't get out.

I climb through the shutters and think about what I'll say to Jasper. I could cry and eventually he'd give in… No, that wouldn't work, not for something as big as this. I slowly ascend up the back stairs and pause when I reach the door at the top. I press the door-bell like button on the wall and wait.

I'm not waiting long, less than 25 seconds later; Jasper is standing in front of me looking dangerous and worried. His eyes sweep up and down my body looking for a sign of why I'm here. He searches me face for clues. He won't find any. I'd mastered the skill of a numb, indifferent façade long before I ever came to New York.

''Jazz, I need your help.''

3 long hours later, I'm on the road in an old Toyota Aygo heading towards Arizona. It took a while to convince Jasper but eventually he gave in and agreed to help. Jazz was loyal to _him _first but he had a soft spot for me, as did most of the guys and he knew what _he_ could be like sometimes. I knew though, no matter how loyal he was, if Jazz knew the real reason I was running, he wouldn't hesitate to drive right into the city, knock _his_ door down and maybe kill him. That's why I didn't tell him, _he_ needed someone to be there for him, _he _needs Jasper right now, and if Jazz is biased or pissed, _he _won't get the right support.

I arrive at a motel in Washington DC around 4 and half hours later, it was now nearing noon and I was wrecked. I paid for the room with the emergency cash Jazz had given me and fell down on the bed as soon as I saw it. I glanced at my bag and pulled out the bottle of vodka I'd bought on the way here. I opened the bottle and let down my mask of indifference before bursting into tears. As I drank I looked down at the scars on my wrist. Some were as old as 5 years ago; some are as new as 5 months ago. I laughed through my tears at the irony that I'm still as broken as I was when I ran away 2 years ago. I ran from one seemingly unsolvable problem straight into the arms of another. I was still the silly, stupid girl who couldn't handle her emotions that I was at 16.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was shiny in the light of the bathroom and I took a moment to appreciate how pretty it was. My eyes were dull and lifeless surrounded by range of black tools. Eye-shadow, pencil & liquid eye-liner, mascara. On my neck lay the locket my mother gave me. The pendant was shaped as a butterfly and opened up to the last photo of us taken when I was 11. _

_On my body, I wore a simple white tank top, covered by a grey hoodie and matched with black sweat pants. It was simple, it was plain, it wasn't an outfit to raise eyebrows or get people talking. It wasn't an outfit that got people to stop and stare. But it was perfect because it was exactly the outfit I needed. I didn't want people to talk about me or notice me. I liked to stay in the shadows of this dreary little town until the day I free myself. Today was that day. My plain white, sock-clad feet padded across the tiles of the bathroom through to my bedroom. _

_There on my bed lay an un-opened bottle of Russian vodka, a container with some out-dated sleeping pills I'd never used and a razor blade. I walked calmly over to my stereo and put on some Nirvana then proceeded over to my bed to complete my task. I wasn't overly emotional. I wasn't angry. This wasn't an in-the-moment decision or something that I haven't thought about long and hard. This was planned and I was ready for it. I'd spent so much time pretending and I was tired. So unbelievably tired, that I had to do this. _

_I opened the bottle of vodka, took a swing and started something I was determined to end all the while my father was sleeping and Kurt Cobain was singing quietly. _

_*Flashback*_

* * *

The room was dark when I woke up. It was 7 p.m. and the curtains were left open but any light still out was blocked by the building. I took the half empty bottle of vodka off the bedside locker and screwed the cap back on. I'll probably need it again. I got off the bed and gathered up what few things I'd brought with me. Once I checked the room, I went back to my car and sat silently staring at the motel for a few minutes. Here I'd used the name Rebecca King. Next stop, I'd use something different. It was just the start of what my new life would require. I'd forgotten Isabella Swan for a while when I'd arrived here. But now, she was well and truly dead.

I started back on the road and headed for Nashville. As I was driving my phone rang, my replacement phone from Jasper so he could check up on me.

''WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!'' I cringed at the volume of his voice through the phone and at the thought of what he'd discovered since I'd left. I played it cool. ''Well hello to you too, Jazz''.

''Don't do that, what happened to the two of you. He's a mess, a severely hung-over mess too.''

I sighed, this much I'd known, and when I'd left _he'd_ been passed out. ''Jasper, this can't be my problem anymore, I want nothing to do with _him_.''

''Bella, he keeps screaming and shouting at everyone, he keeps asking where you are and are you okay and DAMMIT BELLA HE WAS CRYING!'' I gasped. _He _doesn't cry. I've seen _him_ cry once in the two years I'd know _him_ and as far as I knew Jasper had only seen it once in a lifetime of knowing _him_.

I started shaking and I could feel tears building behind my eyes. '' I-I can't Jazz. I love him, but I can't be near him. I'm not good for him and as much as I hate to admit it, he definitely isn't good for me. I know it's hard for you to take my word for it but I need to be away from him and he needs to be away from me. We're killing each other Jazz. '' _Almost literally,_ I mumbled to myself.

Jasper sighed audibly over the phone. ''Fine, fine. I'll keep your secret but I'll find out eventually you know.'' I did know and I knew that when he did he'd be even more willing to keep my secret.

I muttered an acknowledgment and tried to end the conversation. '' Look Jazz, don't call me again unless it's urgent. I can really do without the updates on how he's doing because as selfish as it sounds, I can't care about him right now. I have to care for myself. I'm driving, I've got to go''.

I waited for the protests and sure enough, ''BELLA, wait no, where are you?'' I grimaced at the amount of secrets building between myself and Jasper, since I'd first met him, he'd been a friend, a confidant but now it was all different. ''You know I can't tell you that Jazz,'' I took a breath, ''and no, before you argue, you have to trust me. I need to distance myself from not just _him_, but the whole thing. I need to start over and even the thought of doing it is physically painful, Jazz. But I _have_ to. I'm sorry.'' With that I hung up and once again potentially turned my back on my life as I knew it.

I arrived in Nashville 5 hours later and was once again forced to endure a stingy motel. Before my life with _him,_ it wouldn't have bothered me as much but since I'd met him, I'd been subjected to a life of unknown luxury. Expensive jewellery, 5 star hotels, fancy cars, designer clothes. Before that life, I'd been a small town girl, daughter of the police chief, living on dad's average wage. I'd been plain and not exuberant but once I met _him, _it was I transformed. Like I become to person I was always supposed to be. There was nothing holding me back. With _him _I was free, until suddenly it changed and I was locked inside and never-ending cage with no way out. So this is me breaking open the iron bars and running as fast as I can from that cage.

It had changed so fast. I was so caught up in the game, I didn't see the signs. I didn't notice the walls caving in until I was suffocating. _He'd_ always been protective since the first moment I met _him_, it was part of that, which drew me to _him_. _He'd_ always been possessive. But I'd liked that, it had made me feel wanted and like I was the only thing that mattered to him. But I've started to wonder whether it was more a case of not wanting people to touch what was_ his_ more than actual love.

It's things like the events of this week that make me question every single part of our relationship. Every single thing I'd thought I'd know about us, about _him_. Maybe it was all fake, all pretend. Maybe it was all a lie. But then again, I knew_ he_ loved me. That's why we're in the mess we're in.

_He_ loved me too much.

I checked in under the name Tara Graham and settled into another night of tears and vodka. I can sense many nights alike in my future. As I lay in bed, in my drunken haze with tears now flowing non-stop from my eyes and blood now dry on my wrist, I felt an overwhelming feeling of déjà vu, back to a time when I was fifteen and spent many nights in this exact position. It was like life or karma was coming back around after running a full circle and laughing in my face. The irony of how I'd run straight back into what I'd run away from in the beginning didn't fail me as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Indeed that is Chapter 1. (Chapter 2 if you count the prologue). I hope you enjoyed it and I would like to thank you all for your reviews, favourites and patience.**

**I probably won't be doing an E Pov soon, so apologies if any is disappointed with that. **

**Thank-you – BurningLiberty. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. **

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I only own the plot.**

* * *

I left Nashville the next morning, only stopping off to get coffee to somewhat sooth my raging hang-over. I headed towards Little Rock, stopped off for quick rest and a bite to eat and then went on to Oklahoma to spend the night.

When I got to the motel I checked my phone. Three missed calls, all from Jasper. As expected as he's the only one with my number, or he should be. I didn't call him back; he probably knows I won't anyway.

I undress and climb into bed but instead of crying and spending the night with the urge to cut and get drunk, I felt numb. I felt empty and completely numb. I almost laughed out loud at what my life had become. I'm on the run from my gangster boyfriend. I grew up in a small town; I was the shy, smart, no-body kind of girl who could have been somebody. I could have gone to an Ivy League university; I could have been a politician, a high-end lawyer, a big-shot journalist, anything. But instead I'd fallen victim to my emotions. When my mum died I'd closed myself off from everyone. I'd only been 11, just a kid and I'd never let on to anyone how affected I was by her death. They'd all assumed I'd been too young to really understand, that the gravity of the situation went over my head. Nobody had ever seen a significant reaction from me that would worry them; I'd never seemed overly emotional about her death. So since that young age, I slowly descended on a downward spiral.

By my twelfth birthday I'd started cutting, by my thirteenth I'd started drinking, by fourteen, the self-harming had increased. Any close friends I'd had slowly drifted as a result of my constant mood swings. I'd started doing stupid things and hanging out with 'the wrong crowd'.

At fifteen, the nightmares started, which led to the insomnia and the prescribed sleeping pills. At sixteen I guess I finally hit rock bottom.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_I awoke to an awful smell of bleach and numerous antiseptics. There was a faint beeping sound coming from a machine beside me and I could hear the bustle of people talking and moving about somewhere to my right. But all my mind really focused on was that I was awake, I was alive, and I wasn't fucking dead like I should be. _

_I felt some pressure on my hand and I glanced down to see my father's hand gripping it. He squeezed it tighter and started repeating my name over and over. Next thing I knew he was hugging me and calling at a nurse to tell the doctors I was awake. _

_The doctors told me that they'd had to pump my stomach and patch up my wrists but that I'd avoided any liver or kidney damage and I should be ok. I SHOULD BE O-FUCKING-KAY. Huh, yeah. Apparently my stupid iPod had been on shuffle and after 'Come As You Are' had finished playing some scream song had come on and woken my dad up, he'd then come in to my room and found me passed out and bleeding on my bed. _

_I was referred to some therapist and let go home. But instead of being relieved that I was still alive, the situation seemed to make my life worse. My father constantly tip-toed around everything and our relationship was even worse than it was before. My therapist was a shit-head and wasn't helping me at all. Everyone at school somehow found out about the incident and I was forced to endure the 'subtle' looks every day. My life became ten times worse than before and instead of planning another suicide attempt and risk fucking it up again, I planned an escape. An escape from this hell hole of a town. An escape to anywhere but here. _

_*Flashback*_

* * *

I woke up around 5 a.m. and headed out onto the motel balcony for a cigarette. It was bright enough to see but the sun wasn't up yet. I glanced down at the cars in the lot. My beat up 'thing' was there, of course along with plenty of other shabby looking cars. Except for one, a fancy black SUV was parked along the edge of the motel. I was instantly suspicious. Cars like that don't come to places like this. I checked the plates and headed inside to write it down just in case.

Since I was up I figured I may as well get on the road. It was at least 8 hours to Santa Fe from here so I had quite the journey. I dressed and gathered my stuff before checking out and heading towards my car. It was still only around 5:30 a.m. and I glanced over at the SUV to see a man in dark shades and black clothing leaning back against the seat and he appeared to be sleeping. Huh, odd.

I started my car and left the motel lot and started toward New Mexico. Four hours later I stopped off at a cheap diner for dinner and when I was passing through Amarillo I saw a very familiar looking black SUV in the car park of a hardware store. I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

Instead of my planned route, I took a detour down to Odessa and up to Las Cruces. I was speeding too and when I was on a straight road I kept checking if anyone was behind me. I knew I was probably paranoid but _his_ business has made me this way.

My journey was 4 hours longer than it should have been and I was in Las Cruces instead of Santa Fe but I'll make do. I pulled into another motel, checked in and went up to my room for a quick cigarette before bed. I was so tired. Not just because of the journey but because of everything that's happened in this week. I don't know where I'm finding the strength to go on from but I'll take it regardless.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_It had taken months, but I'd saved up $750 and I could finally prepare my plan. I booked a ticket from Seattle to New York on the greyhound bus for two weeks from now and got my things set._

_Two weeks after I booked the tickets, I got a lift from my dad into Port Angeles for 'shopping'. From there I got a bus to Seattle, boarded the greyhound bus and settled into my 3 day journey to New York. _

_Halfway through the journey I sent my dad a text since he'd been blowing up my phone and had no doubt informed the authorities, considering he's the chief of police. 'I'm sorry, I love you but I had to leave. Xo Bella'._

_The bus journey had cost $300 and I'd spent another $200 on motels. With little money left when I arrived in New York I set off onto the streets to find somewhere to eat and maybe somewhere to spend the night. _

_*Flashback*_

* * *

The next morning my mood was strange. I had only a 5 hour journey until my destination and I wasn't exactly happy about it. When Riley gave me his card and told me if I was ever in trouble to call him, I never thought I would. Not like this, not for this reason.

I set off and in what felt like no time I was pulling up to a large range in Phoenix, Arizona. I don't know why Riley owns a ranch, it's not like he's the type, or ever here.

I climb out of my car and have to squint to look at the moderately sized house because of the sun. It's hot here, really hot. I hadn't taken much notice of the changing of temperature during my journey but I noticed now how different the weather was here to how it was in New York.

I heard noise to right and glanced up to see a few men riding towards me on horses. Cowboys, yay. I didn't even know what to say to them. So when one of the men dismounted his horse and came towards me with a questioning look on his face, I blurted out the first thing that came to me.

''I'm a friend of Riley's.''

Understanding crossed his face and he simply nodded and motioned towards my car. ''Well then missy, get your stuff, I'll get you a room.'' Oh, okay. Simple and straight forward, no explanation needed, great. I grabbed my bags from the back of my 'thing' and followed the cowboy into the house.

When he showed me to my room I just stared at the simple surrounding before I realised he was asking me something. ''I'm sorry, what?'' I tried my best to look sheepish when I noticed the annoyed look on his face as he realised I hadn't been listening. I should try to be more polite, he was letting me stay on his ranch no questions asked. Well, Riley's ranch but I presume this fella was someone important. ''I asked if you'd had a chance to eat yet, we'll be getting grub soon enough.'' Assuming 'grub' meant 'dinner' I said I hadn't and accepted his invitation to eat with himself and the ranch hands. As he was talking I studied his features. His skin was tan and his physique told me he obviously did a lot of work around here. He had dark brown, shaggy hair that half covered his deep brown eyes. As he turned to leave I jumped in with a question that had suddenly jumped to my mind. ''Sorry sir, but um... what's your name?'' A look of shame crossed his face and I was confused for a second before he spoke. ''I'm sorry ma'am, how rude of me. Name's Jacob Black ma'am.'' He held out his hand for me to shake and I almost giggled at his gentlemen ship. As I shook his hand he spoke again. ''And yours, ma'am?'' I looks up at him, ''Hmm?' I asked. ''Your name?'' He asked with a slight smile. Oh. ''Oh'' I thought quickly. ''Kelly Masen.'' I answered after a beat. ''Well Kelly, welcome to Hastings' Ranch.'' I nodded at him and he left me alone in my new home.

* * *

**There you have it. Apologies for the late chapter. Life gets hectic sometimes and it's difficult to update. Thank-you for all the reviews and follows and favourites so far. They're much appreciated. Please review. - BurningLiberty xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

_**You want to run away, yeah**_

_**You're on your way**_

_**Run away child, running wild**_

…

_**Roaming through the city, going nowhere fast**_

_**You're on your own at last.**_

_**Hey it's getting late, where will you sleep**_

_**Getting kind-a hungry, you forgot to bring something to eat**_

_**Oh lost with no money, you start to cry.**_

_**But remember you left home, wanting to be grown**_

_**So dry your weeping eyes.**_

_**Siren screaming down, neon light is flicking**_

_**You want your mama.**_

_**Ah there's nothing for you.**_

_**You're frightened and confused, I want my mama**_

_**But she's much too far away; she can't hear a word you say.**_

…

_**You want to hitch a ride and go home**_

_**But your mama told you never trust a stranger**_

_**And you don't know which way to go; streets are dark and deserted,**_

_**Not a sound nor sign of life.**_

_**How you long to hear your mother's voice, because you're lost and alone,**_

_**But remember you make the choice.**_

…

_**You're lost in this great big city, not one familiar face,**_

_**Ain't it a pity?**_

_**Oh run away child, running wild.**_

* * *

*****_Flashback*_

_I'd been roaming the streets for what felt like days but the sun still hadn't appeared yet. I'd bought myself a sandwich from small newsagent a while ago but my stomach still rumbled. I ignored it; I was used to surviving on little food, considering how little I ate at home on a regular basis. My feet ached as I walked on but I knew if I stopped the cold would kick in and that'd be worse than the hunger or the pain in my feet. I had yet to find somewhere to sleep and as I'd been walking I'd noticed how the people began to 'look rougher' and the buildings seemed more 'run-down' so unless I planned on increasing my chances of being mugged or raped on my first night, I'd stay on the move. _

_I was passing another street corner and another scantily dressed young woman when I saw a neon sign. 'Waitress wanted'. I looked up at the building and saw it was a bar named 'Liams Lass' with a neon green shamrock flashing beside the name. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was an Irish pub. I went inside and it was packed with people. Which is impressive seeing as it was 2:30 a.m. I went up to the bar counter and flagged down the bartender. A pale, middle-aged man with shaggy black hair and green eyes came towards me. ''What can I get ya', darling'?'' His Irish accent was obvious as he spoke._

''_I saw the ad in the window, for a waitress?'' I watched as understanding dawned on him and he leaned over the bar to study me from head to toe. I didn't feel sexual or anything so I allowed myself to remain at ease, he seemed okay. ''Hmm, you got a resume?'' I started at him blankly, trying to think of something to say. He only laughed. ''I'm only messing ya', you'll be paid $7 an hour and you'll start now. That okay?'' I let out a breath of relief and nodded. ''That's perfect'' I replied. He smiled at me and I found myself smiling back. ''What's your name then, doll?''_

''_Kelly'' I replied. ''Kelly Masen.''_

_*Flashback*_

* * *

Kelly Masen.

I hadn't been Kelly in a long time. She'd saved me then, hopefully she won't let me down now. Once I was dressed in a pair of jeans, a black tank-top and a pair of flat ankle boots, I made my way downstairs to eat breakfast. I heard a lot of noise and bustle coming from what I presumed was the kitchen/dining room. As soon as I set foot in the room everything went silent. My eyes sought out a familiar face and Jake smiled at me when my eyes met his. ''Kelly, come sit down.'' I did as he asked and took the empty seat beside him. ''Everyone this is Kelly, Kelly this is everyone.'' He motioned to the table and the guys each gave me a slight nod and a few gave me some winks. Jake continued the introductions by telling each man's name, like I had a hope of remembering. I knew there was a Hugh, Colin, Seth, Jared, Olli, Ben and Chris; I just didn't know who was who. The last two men that worked on the ranch were Garrett and Sam but they both had wives and kids and had their own homes at the edge of the ranch.

After breakfast I was introduced to Mrs Cope, the housekeeper. She was a lovely, little woman and after my insistence she assured me there would be some jobs I could do around the house. I went outside and watched the men ride across the yard on their horses. I had nothing better to do so I wandered around the ranch for a bit. I found the main barn where they kept most of the horses and I walked through it looking at the animals. The last horse on the right of the barn was an absolute beauty. It was a chocolate-brown mare and I had just fallen completely in love with her.

''I see you've met Sundae.'' A soft, masculine voice came from behind me and made me jump. I whirled around and was met with a familiar pair of baby blue eyes. ''Riley!'' I screeched and slapped his arm. ''Hey, Bells'' He chuckled softly and brought me in for a hug. ''Kelly'' I mumbled into his shoulder. ''Ahh yes, Ms Masen isn't it?'' He pulled back and looked at me with an amused glint in his eyes. ''Pity, I still think you should have taken up my offer of becoming Mrs Biers while you were here'' He smiled flirtatiously at me while he said this and I felt myself blush. As quick as anything Riley's face became serious and he examined me in a way I'd expect of a doctor or nurse. ''How are you?'' He said stoically. I kept my face blank while I replied, ''I'm fine.'' His jaw tensed and I could tell he didn't believe me. ''Riley, I swear I'm okay.'' He nodded at me and I decided to change the subject. ''So Sundae huh?'' I asked and motioned towards the horse at my left. He grinned and nodded at me.

* * *

*_Flashback*_

_I was finishing up another night at Liam's when Phil asked me to cover the bar. He always asked me because unlike the others, I didn't mind staying longer after my shift. The money I earned from my work here bought me dinner and breakfast and a trip to the public swimming pool two or three times a week so I could snag a shower but that was about it. With the remaining money I'd had from my trip, I'd bought a few blankets and a sleeping bag. I'd also managed to find a hidden, quiet spot in one of the alleys near the bar where so far I'd been able to sleep without being bothered and there was a small hole in the wall behind a dumpster where I could hide my things during the day. _

_It was hard for sure but I was determined to persevere. Lately when life throws a problem my way, I refuse to panic and I get by. Like when news of a 16-year-old runaway from Forks, WA had reached New York and Phil had started looking at me strangely and asking me where I was from, I'd told him to trust me and that I knew what I was doing and he'd left it at that. I liked Phil; I trusted him and I knew I was lucky to have walked into his bar._

_By the time I was back in my spot in the alley and huddled into my blankets and sleeping bag for the night, it was around 3 a.m. and I was wrecked. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard some shouting. This wasn't unusual seeing as it was NYC but this noise sounded closer to me than normal. I could hear the tell-tale sounds of someone having the shit kicked out of them and some verbal bashing along the lines of 'son of a bitch', 'motherfucker' and commonly repeated 'cunt'. I huddled further into myself and stayed as quiet as possible. I listened for what felt like hours to the sound of some random persons heading being bashed in before it went quiet. I let out a shaky breath and heard someone spit on the ground. I could hear a grunt and some feet shuffling over to the dumpster beside me. Fortunately I was on the other side of the dumpster and they couldn't see me from the front. I heard them lift open the dumpster lid and dump what I presumed was a body inside. _

_I was a quiet as a mouse as I heard the feet moving away from the dumpster again. I counted to 240 in my head before I started breathing again but apparently I hadn't waited long enough. I could hear a shuffle of feet and then silence. As if someone was taking a long pause. ''Did you hear that'' I heard one voice say. ''Yeah, shh.'' Another replied. I was frozen and silently scolding myself for being stupid enough as to breath! The first voice was rough and intimating whereas the second was deep and masculine yet gruff and sexy. Either way I had no doubt these men who had just dumped a body in a dumpster wouldn't welcome my presence here a whole lot. I stayed silent and the minutes went by until I saw a mouse scurry out from the dumpster beside me and in my tension-filled state, the shock of seeing the mouse made me let out a tiny squeak before I silenced myself again. But I knew it was too late. _

''_Fuck, dude there's someone here.'' The first voice spoke again. 'No fucking shit, find them.'' The second replied. I was currently shitting myself. Not literally but just about. I could hear the feet moving about the alley way and some were approaching the dumpster again. I held my breath and didn't move but it made no difference and I soon heard a ''what the fu-'' It was the second voice. I refused to look up. I kept my mouth shut and my eyes closed in hope they'd disappear. ''Who the fuck are you'' The deep voice commanded. The weirdest thing about this moment? I was getting turned on by that voice. I finally let out a breath, opened my eyes and looked up into a beautiful, scowling face with a pair of dazzling emerald eyes. Well hello there Mr Murderer. _

_He was still looking at me as if he was actually expecting an answer and as I opened my mouth to reply, I was cut off by another voice. ''Kelly?'' I looked up in shock at the first man who'd just appeared as did the second man. ''Emmett'' I gasped in surprise while the second man near shouted '' You know her?'' Emmett looked down at me with his own shock evident in his face. ''Well I- yeah, She works down at Phil's place. You know his dad's bar? She's served me a couple of times.'' He turned to me then. ''What the hell you doing on the street, missy?'' I just started at him unbelieving that big, 'ol, softy Emmett who came in every Thursday, was a murderer. _

_My gaze was drawn to the still scowling, gorgeous specimen in front of me. ''Well fuck, get up girl.'' I gaped at him, my earlier fear gone and now replaced with anger. ''Excuse me?'' He seemed to be slightly shocked at my response whereas Emmett just chuckled. ''Come on, we ain't leaving you lying in this shit hole, especially after what you just saw.'' He told me, bringing a hand through his hair and finally bringing it to my notice. His hair was looked brown in the dark of the night but thanks to the streetlights, I could see it was a slight copper colour. I glanced down his form and found my mouth water at his body. I had a particular weakness for down-right hot or sexy guys and this man was down-right hot and sexy. My head was telling me to stay as far away from this man as possible but I took the hand he'd offered me and stood up. It didn't escape my notice the way his gaze flitted down my form, stopping at places he deemed appropriate to stop, I didn't._

_When he reached my face and I found a cocky smirk to reside on his. ''Well babe, nice to meet ya, I'm Ed.'' His hand had left mine and had curled itself around my elbow. There was a faint smell of gun powder, (which I knew the smell of because of my dad) whiskey and mint. Mhhm. He was wearing all black. He looked dangerous, but that observation was stupid as I'd basically just witnessed him kill a person. He looked like trouble but that observation was stupid too considering how blatantly obvious that fact was aswell. But for some reason there was something about his that made me willing to go with him, wherever the fuck he was going._

''_What's you real name'' I asked. He looked at me in surprise and confusion. ''What'd ya' mean?'' He asked. ''Surely your mama didn't name you just Ed, did she?'' I asked him with a slight smile on my face. I was painfully aware on his one hand on my elbow and the other that had somehow slipped onto my hip. I welcomed to heat radiating off him and how it made my private parts tingle. He was looking at me with a strange look on his face but replied nevertheless. ''Edward, but ain't no-one call me that.'' I found my eyes drawn towards his lips as he spoke. They were so pretty and tempting. ''Well, someone does now, Edward.'' I took note on the way his eyes darkened as I purred his name. His smirk was back in place and he was pulling me towards a black SUV where Emmett was stood waiting for us. A Black SUV, I thought laughing to myself, how fucking cliché. _

_*Flashback*_

* * *

**There it is. Thank-you all for the reviews on the last chapter and all of you who favourite this story or followed it, it is all much appreciated. This story probably won't be updated next week because I have to update Drift; I've been neglecting that story. I'm hoping to wrap it up soon though, so I can focus completely on WY. **

**The lyrics at the top are taken from The Temptations – Runaway Child, Running Wild.**

_**Please Review! - Burning Liberty.**_


End file.
